Intensity
by Tani-san
Summary: Kagome's family was almost killed in a midnight robbery. Now she has to go live with her godparents and go to a whole new school... while trying to track down the robber at the same time. Rated PG for language. CHAPTER THREE UP!
1. Chapter One

Author Babble:

Tani: w00tness!! I edited this fic because… well, it was serious crap before. In fact, I think it's serious crap now, but for some reason I like it.

Yodarashi: … (translation: Because you're controversial that way.)

Jazu: Is it just me, or are you ripping off Mel and Christy?

Tani: …well… yeah…. Sortaish…

Yodarashi: And is it just me, or is it somewhat illegal?

Tani: …hey, waitaminute, when did you two graduate from muses to consciences? Besides, I'm just ripping off the term 'Author Babble', which I'm fairly sure isn't all _that illegal._

Jazu: *snort* Just hope they don't Mystery Science Theatre you like that 'Bishounen Hunting Amy' person.

Tani: Okay, the difference between that… um… I hesitate to say 'person', because that usually implies that you are born with a brain-

Yodarashi: And a little something called common sense…

Tani: -but the difference is that _she _ripped off the whole fic. I just… *ahem* borrowed the term 'Author Babble'.

Yodarashi: So? That doesn't make it any more legal.

Jazu: Or any less pathetic.

Tani: …I liked you better as muses.

**Intensity**

Tani Gesakusha

Kagome knew it was stupid. That didn't help her sleep any.

She sighed, shifting under the covers of her bed in an effort to get into a more comfortable position. Kagome had a problem sleeping in strange places, and her summer condo in Florida was no different. Every little shadow in the corner looked like a monster coming to kill her. The moon casting a shadow through the trees outside her window was a crooked old witch, eyeing her through the panes of glass that suddenly seemed far too thin. She was unable to go to sleep- she kept her flashlight on and a book open in her lap, even at 2 o'clock in the morning. Everything was neatly packed away in the wardrobe, and her trunk was stored under her bed. She set down her book and glanced around- everything was put away. It was almost as if no one lived here at all.

She shut her flashlight off and set it and the book and flashlight carefully in a drawer, then shut it slowly. She yawned and stretched. Deciding to go for a drink of water, she crossed to the threshold and opened the door.

She froze, listening intently. A floorboard creaked down below the stairway. She glanced at her brother's room. Locked, no lights on. A quick glance at her parent's room showed the same result. Then who… or _what_ was moving…?

She tiptoed over to the stairwell and looked down. It was pitch black, but she could still pick out the outline of a man moving around. As he headed up the stairs, Kagome spun around and ran back into her room. Diving beneath the bed, she held her breath, positive that the entire household could hear her heart pounding. Her room was closest to the stairs…

She pressed up against the trunk anxiously, praying that she wouldn't make a noise. The door creaked open slowly. She peered out from under the bed and saw a tall, dark figure glance around the room, then shut the door quietly behind him as he left. 

Kagome let out a breath she had not noticed she was holding. Prying open the window, she glanced outside and roughly judged the distance from her room to the ground. Taking a deep breath, she leaped onto the grass below and rolled down the drive into a tree. Standing up shakily and clearing her head, she sprinted for the neighbor's house.

She slammed on the door, yelling at the top of her lungs. "Please, please, open the door! I need to use a phone!"

An old woman opened the door. "What are you doing up so late, eh?"

Kagome gasped for breath. "I'm sorry to wake you, but it's an emergency. Let me use your phone, please!"

The old lady blinked, but Kagome was done waiting. She pushed past her and grabbed the phone.

"Come on… come on… pick up already…" she muttered.

"All lines are currently busy… please hold…"

Kagome resisted the urge to throw the phone at the ceramic countertop.

 "Hello, how may I help you?"

"My… my house has been robbed." Kagome said, struggling to keep her voice even.

 "Okay, miss, where are you?"

"How the bloody hell should I know!" Kagome yelled, the stress finally getting to her.

The old lady tapped her on the shoulder. "Umm… excuse me miss…"

"What?" Kagome snapped.

"Let me see the phone, please."

Kagome growled but, figuring she couldn't be much of a help anyways, handed the lady the phone. She peered out of the kitchen window and saw a man slip out of her parent's window then drop to the ground, slowly disappearing into the trees. She dashed out of the old lady's house, up the front steps, and through the door to the condo. She noticed with a start that it was open and swinging on its hinges. Sprinting up the stairs, she jerked open Souta's door and threw the light switch.

Blood. Blood everywhere. She couldn't think, there was so much blood. There was blood on the walls, on the bed, and… on a little figure curled up on the floor. Kagome screamed. She screamed and screamed until she couldn't remember why she was screaming. She screamed until she ran out of air. Her world went black and she collapsed on the floor.

Kagome opened her eyes blearily, wincing as sunlight poured into them. She sat up, shielding her face and looking around.

Her first impression was that she had gone blind. Everything was immaculately white. But as she focused, she realized that she was just in a hospital. Everything rushed back to her and tears sprang into her eyes.

A young nurse came up and patted her gently. "There, there… I'm glad you're awake. I shouldn't be telling you this because you're supposed to be unstable, but that's bullshit. Hon, your parents and brother are in a critical condition. They may or may not pull through."

Kagome hiccupped. "Wha-"

The nurse didn't give her any time to talk. "You're going to be staying with your godparents for a while, okay? School's almost in, so you'll end up transferring to a new one, but I think you'll be just fine."

Kagome blinked. "But what about the man-"

The nurse sighed. "We're still looking for him, girl. There's only a slight chance that he'll be found, I'm afraid. Now, how are you feeling. Can you stand?"

Kagome nodded dumbly and rose to her feet. Her brain was whirling with all of the information she had just received. "So… you're saying… that my family is in critical condition, so I'll be staying with my godparents and the guy responsible for it all is still at large?"

The nurse considered this for a moment. "Yes, if you want to look at it that way. By the way, my name is Rin. I hope you don't mind me talking so much. Everyone's always telling me to shut up, but I just can't seem to keep my mouth closed. Please tell me if I'm annoying you in anyway and blah blah blah blah blah…"

Kagome stared at her. She wondered absently how she could do all that and not manage to take a breath, then decided she had more important things to worry about. Blearily succumbing to weariness, she collapsed into a world of white and fell asleep in an instant.

~*end chapter one*~

Author Babble:

Tani: …I'm bored. I feel manga deprived.

Yodarashi: … (translation: Uh-oh…)

Tani: Jazu? Can you do me a smaaall favor?

Jazu: *eyes Tani warily* Depends. What exactly is it that you want?

Tani: Can you get Buyo, Kaze, Imo, Duo and Kuro over here?

Yodarashi: NO!

Jazu: O.O Just how dumb do you think I am?!?

Tani: I'll give you ten pennies if you do it.

Jazu: Really!? Ten whole pennies!!

Yoarashi: … (Translation: Kami-sama, nande ore ni?)

Jazu: *runs off, singing to himself* I got ten pe~nnies, I got ten pe~nnies…

Yodarashi: …there goes the muse with about as much understanding of monetary value as a dustmite.

Tani: ^_^ May Kami-sama (Yes, the one who died from artery blockage to the brain) bless him.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Yay!! Here's the second chapter (finally) and… well… not much else to say, is there? I tried to flip things around a little bit, but it didn't really turn out as I had expected it to. On the plus side, no darkness! ^_^ Go me! I've decided to keep Inuyasha's hanyou image. No ears (u.u), but the kawaiiness remains untouched.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. *grumblegrumble* Lucky…

****

**Intensity**

****

Chapter Two

By Tani Gesakusha

"You'll be fine."

"I know, I know…"

Kagome walked nervously down the hall. Her best friend Sango walked next to her and rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing to be worried about, Kag-chan. Kaede-sama's not mean at all. What are you so scared of, anyways?"

Kagome considered this. "Clowns and chickens."

Sango giggled. The two girls continued chatting until Sango stopped abruptly. Kagome bumped into her and glared at her resentfully.

"Why'd we stop?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "We're here, you idiot."

"…oh…"

Kagome knocked nervously on the door of the principal's office. Sango smiled encouragingly at her and leaned against a locker. She gulped and pushed the door open.

Kaede-sama looked up expectantly. "You're late."

"I got lost." Kagome said apologetically, sitting down on the chair opposite. Kaede-sama raised an eyebrow, then sighed and shuffled her papers.

"Very well. At any rate, here is your schedule. I believe you have most of your classes with Taijiya-san, so she will escort you around the school. Any questions?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Very well. Here are the rules that I expect you to follow while at Makai High. First of all, all shirts must have sleeves at least 1 ½ inches thick…"

Kagome leaned back in her chair and let her thoughts drift away. Moving into her godparent's house had actually been an easier transition then she had originally thought. Sango, her godparent's daughter, had quickly become her best friend.

While Kagome contemplated the meaning of the universe, life, and everything, and Kaede-sama babbled on about a dress code that no one followed anyways, they both failed to notice the figure at the window, glaring at Kagome.

"Higurashi-san, are you listening to me?" Kaede-sama demanded.

Kagome snapped back from her own little daydream in which white mice dominated everything and the earth was actually a computer. "Hai, Kaede-sama."

She nodded brusquely. "Very well. You are excused."

Kagome jumped up and walked as fast as she could out the door. Throwing it open, she failed to notice when it made contact with another student.

"Oh, I'm so-" Kagome began.

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" He snapped, standing up and glaring at her. She bristled.

"Well I tried to apologize, jerk! Honestly! It was an accident!"

He spun around and stomped off, leaving her to fume in the hallway. She stomped off to where Sango was waiting for her.

"That little sunuvabitch…" she mumbled. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"What's this? Did our sweet little Kagome cuss?" she said, opening her locker. Kagome shot her a look.

"I was just kidding, Kagome. Honestly. Can't you take a joke?" Sango said defensively.

"No." Kagome replied frankly.

Sango sighed. "Didn't think so. Anyways, what do you have first period?"

Kagome glanced down at her schedule. "Uh… Mr. Shinchinin."

Sango's face brightened. "Good! That means we have first period together!"

A small coughing noise behind Sango made her look over her shoulder. A young boy with tan skin and a his black hair pulled back smiled brightly at her. Sango rolled her eyes and pulled him forward. "Of course. I almost forgot. This is Houshi Miroku. Feel free to slap him at any time."

Miroku's face fell. "Sango, I am hurt to hear you say that." He knelt down in front of Kagome and clasped his hands around hers.

"Kagome-sama, your beauty outshines the stars. My love and undying devotion to you knows no bounds."

Sango snorted.

"I must ask, Kagome-sama… will you bear my child?"

For about a second, Kagome was too surprised to respond. Then, three things happened at once. She felt Miroku's hand on her butt.

Sango pulled a boomerang from fuku space and prepared to launch it at Miroku's head.

Kagome screamed "PERVERT!!" at the top of her lungs and beat her to it.

As Miroku lay twitching in pain on the ground, Sango grabbed a piece of paper that floated by and groaned.

"Great. He has PE with us…"

~*~

Once Miroku had recovered, Sango and Kagome dragged him down the hall to the gym. To Miroku's delight (and Sango's discust), the girl's PE uniforms were little more than bathing suits with a shirt over it. Sango grumbled to Kagome as they made their way through the locker room.

"It's so stupid. You'd think that they'd have given us something different, but no…"

She was interrupted by the door of the locker room being thrown open. The girls closest to it screamed at the tops of their lungs.

"Have no fear, ladies! Miroku is-"

What he was going to say next was cut off by a golf club thrown rather forcefully at his head.

"Hentai." Sango grumbled, pulling on her uniform.

~*~

The PE teacher cleared his throat impatiently. "Quiet down please…" he begged. The whole class looked him over for about a second, then resumed talking. It had to be said that the man didn't look like much- he looked like he should be teaching preschool. As a result of this, the poor guy was ignored by most of the students.

"So then I was like-"

"No way-"

"Did you hear-"

"Like, Oh my god-"

"SHUT UP!!!"

They all spun around and stared at the source of the noise. Mr. Shinchin stood in front of them, glaring angrily at them all. "Good! Now, listen up, you good for nothing sunuvabitches. We're doing dancing today."

The class groaned.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU IDIOTS!"

*cricket*

 "If anyone has a problem with that, say so. Now partner off and listen up!"

Miroku smiled hopefully at the two of them. Sango narrowed her eyes at him and Kagome hit him on the head with a tennis racket.

"No chance in hell." Kagome said bluntly before pairing with a boy named Hojo. Sango looked around desperately and found that she was the only one left.

"Come on, Sango. I'm not THAT bad, am I?" Miroku begged. Sango shot him a look.

"Yes."

Kagome giggled and Hojo smiled blankly at them all.

"ALRIGHT!! LISTEN UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF SHIT!!! We're going to be doing the Cotton Eyed Joe today!"

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku groaned.

Hojo smiled blankly.

~*~

_Where did ya' come from, where did ya' go? Where did you come from, Cotton Eyed Joe!_

"Suicide is a bad thing." Kagome repeated to herself. "Suicide is a bad thing."

Hojo smiled blankly.

"Are you sure about that?" Sango whispered to her. Stomping, clapping, and spinning student surrounded them, and the three of them were counting down seconds until the bell rang.

"2,545… 2,544… 2,543… 2,542… 2,541… 2,540…" Miroku said mechanically. Sango and Kagome groaned. Hojo smiled blankly at them all.

A/N: Well, so it's not daily. So sue me. At least I updated. ^______^ Anyways, I have 1,198 words! 1,200… 1,201… ah, hell, you get the picture! ^_____^ (by the way, this is number 1,215) R&R, onegai!

Ja ne!

~Tani

(1,223)


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Here's one of those things we all love and hate- review answers. Don't get me wrong, I love all the reviews I get! ^______^ Anyways, getting back to business… or whatever it is I do here.

FatCatBuyo: ^____^ Yes, I have tortured thee well. It's over though. I promise you. I will have no more of that in my fanfics. Causes me too much pain.

Judif: Thanks for reviewing!

Shiningcrystal: ^_____^ Hah! My smilie's bigger than yours!

Amethyst Hanyou: Glad you like it! I'm ecstatic! And a whole bunch of other emotions I can't spell! ^______^ How about this… I'll update if you review! Fair trade, ne? _c_ (Sesshy face)

Amethyst Hanyou: Do you realize you reviewed the same thing twice? ^_~ Alright, I get it. I'll update.

Sesshomaruwuzhere: I agree. Kikyo and Naraku should burn in hell together. Don't you think the world would be a much better place without them? ^_^ *sets fire to Kikyo with a flame thrower*

FatCatBuyo: Yeah, he'll show up sooner or later.

Vashthedounuttheif: To be honest, I'm still debating that. It may or may not turn out to be Naraku, but he'll at least be a suspect.

Well, that's everyone! On with the story!

****

**Intensity**

****

Chapter Three

By Tani Gesakusha

When the bell rang, Kagome and Sango sprinted for the lockers. Miroku was not so lucky.

"YOU THERE!! IN THE GAY PURPLE WITH THE PONYTAIL!! HELP ME PICK THIS CRAP UP!"

"…it's not gay…" Miroku grumbled as he bent down to pick up the stereo.

~*~

When the three of them were walking out of the locker rooms, they ran into Hojo. He smiled blankly at Kagome.

"Hello, Higurashi-san. What do you have next period?" he asked. Sango and Miroku coughed.

"She has home ec with me, Hobo- I mean Hojo." Sango said.

"You have 'Mental Therapy.' I can see it on your schedule from here." Miroku added before coughing "Coughhomocough."

"Oh. Well, I'll see you later then. Hope you feel better, Miroku." Hojo said, walking off. Miroku stopped coughing instantly. Kagome frowned absentmindedly at Sango.

"That wasn't very nice." She said as Miroku launched into another fit of violent coughing.

"Coughidiotcough."

"What?" Sango demanded. "It's not like he noticed or anything. And besides, you do have home ec with me next. What about you, Miroku?"

He sighed dramatically. "Alas, mademoiselles, I must depart. For I have social studies next period, and I fear we must pass company. I can only wish-"

He found himself preaching to an empty hallway and dashed off to his next class.

~*~

Sango squealed happily and raced off towards a red headed girl, who was squealing in a similar fashion.

"AYAME!"

"SANGO!"

"AYAME!"

"SANGO!"

"AYA-"

"Uhh… Excuse me..." Kagome interrupted. They stared at her.

"Oh, Duh! Ayame, this is Kagome! Kagome, this is Ayame Naiohkami!"

Kagome grinned at the girl, who smiled back happily. Sango looked over her shoulder and let out another squeal. "KOUGA, YOU BAKA! GET OVER HERE!"

Ayame jumped and flushed red. A boy with long black hair and blue eyes walked over and leaned against the desk. "Hey, Sango."

"Hey, Kouga. This is my friend Kagome! Kagome, this is Kouga Hanone."

He smiled at her, exposing perfect teeth. "Yo."

Kagome glanced at Ayame, who had a dreamy expression on her face. Sango nudged her and smirked.

Most of the class was leaning back in their seats, taking a nap, or drawing in their notebooks. Sango, Kagome, and Ayame talked to each other while Kouga joined the number of students sleeping.

A young man, obviously the teacher, walked in and sat down behind the desk. He blinked as if noticing their presence for the first time. "Uh? …oh, right! Good morning."

They sat up lazily and yawned at him, some students still blinking lazily. Kouga snored loudly and Sango poked him.

"Wake up, you idiot!" she hissed under her breath.

"Sit. Anywhere you want." The teacher said. They scrambled to find chairs and desks to sit in that were near their friends, and as far away from the front row as possible. Kagome and Ayame wound up sitting next to each other, in front of Kouga and Sango.

"I am Mr. Shinchinin, though you may call me Jakotsu." He winked at them all. "Some of you may have had my brother for first period. He's Suikotsu… teaches PE? Yeah, that split personality thing is such a bummer. I mean, half of him likes pepperoni, the other half likes cheese… it's such a pain when we're ordering pizza." He sighed. "Anyways, there's seven of us altogether, I think… you'll run into the rest of us sooner or later."

Kagome checked her schedule. Sure enough, she had a 'Mr. Shinchinin' for every period.

"I think you guys are mature enough to figure this out on your own, so here's what you're going to do. No poisoning one another or setting something on fire. Any questions?"

A girl in the last row with a long black braid who shall remain obsolete to the main plot line raised her hand. "What are we doing, exactly?"

The teacher blinked. "Making brownies, of course! You will be working individually, so when you're ready come up to get the ingredients."

~*~

Sango gritted her teeth. "Damn… brownies…"

Kagome swiped a finger through Sango batter and stuck it in her mouth.

"YUCK!"

Sango rolled her eyes as Kagome dashed for the trash can. "Thanks, Kagome. That makes me feel SO special."

"Seriously! It's horrible!" Kagome said defensively. Ayame tasted a bit and pulled a face.

"She's right, Sango. What did you DO to this?" she demanded. Sango blushed.

"Uh… well…"

Kagome giggled and patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay, Sango. I bet Kouga's is as bad as yours!"

Sango stuck her spoon in Kouga's brownie mix and tasted it. Her eyed widened. "Hey! This is good!"

"Of course it is, wench! I know how to cook!" Kouga said indignantly. Ayame giggled while Sango sulked over her brownie batter.

Ten minutes later, Kagome sniffed the air. "I smell something burning… Sango?"

Sango looked up. "Not me, I swear!"

A yell from the back of the room attracted their attention.

"RYUU!! You idiot! You're NOT supposed to set your notebook on fire!" yelled the girl with the long black braid who would have been obsolete to the main plot line had this not happened.

Ryuu blinked innocently. "But look at the pretty flames!"

Another girl walked up and examined the notebook. "He heh… moero…"

"Oh, shi-" The girl with the braid began as the fire from the notebook caught on the flour.

*BOOM*

Mr. Jakotsu-sama looked up. "What did I say about setting things on fire?!" he asked cheerfully. "Come on now, let's evacuate. And remember, stop, drop, and roll!"

No one needed to be told twice. Kouga grabbed his brownies and raced outside, beating the rest of the class to the door. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame abandoned their brownies and ran after him.

Mr. Jakotsu-sama shut his eyes as if to ward off a headache. "Class dismissed." He said, turning on the sprinklers.

"Aww… all the brownies got ruined…" Ayame said regretfully. Sango sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, too bad." She said cheerfully. Kagome shot her a suspicious look.

"Mine are fine!" Kouga said proudly. Sango raised an eyebrow at him.

"The class exploded and you took the time out to get your BROWNIES?" she demanded.

"Well…"

Ayame stole one off his plate. "These are good!" she said contentedly, grabbing another one and handing it to Kagome.

Kagome bit it. "You're a good cook, Kouga! Try one!"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm on a diet." He winked at Ayame, who almost choked on her brownie.

"Let's see… next we have…" Sango rolled her eyes. "English with –Surprise!- Mr. Shinchinin."

Kouga sighed regretfully and handed the plate of brownies to Sango. "Here ya go!" he said before rushing off to his next class. Sango blinked.

"What am I supposed to do with these?"

Kagome giggled, and Ayame didn't respond. One look showed her staring glassy eyed at the place where Kouga had been a moment before. Kagome giggled.

"Earth to Ayame…" Sango said, waving a hand in front of her face. Ayame blinked and blushed.

"I… uh… well… I have to go." She stuttered before racing off down a hall. Sango and Kagome laughed and pushed open the door to their next class.

Sango shoved the brownies in the face of the first person she saw, who happened to be a short, red headed boy. He looked up at her with a quizzical expression.

"Uhh… do I know you?" he asked uncertainly. Sango smiled.

"Let's just say my name's Sango and you do now." She said. He grinned brightly up at her.

"My name's Shippou!" he said happily, munching on one of the brownies. Kagome giggled.

"Alright, people. Sit down, blah… anyways, my name's Mr. Shinchinin. Duh. More specifically, I'm Bankotsu. Alright, roll call… "Higurashi, Kagome!"

"Here."

"Hikigaeru, Jaken!"

"Here, Lord Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Nonono. It's Bankotsu. Kajineko, Kirara!"

"…meow…"

"Woof. Kitsune, Shippou!"

The little boy waved his hand energetically. "HERE!"

"Uh… hi. Kurome, Kurohime!"

"VAN-SAMA!"

"…right…Potterineko, Buyo!"

"F34R D4 FR0!!"

"You'd think I'd be used to this by now. Raidon, Hiten!"

"Yo."

"Raidon, Manten!"

"Ribbit."

"Raidon, Souten!"

"Here!"

"Sensei, Largo."

"j0."

"j0 spid3y. Shinichi, Nabeshin!"

"Ore wa Nabeshin…"

"I'm going to pretend that didn't happen. Taijiya, Sango!"

"Here."

Due to the fact that it would take way too long for the author to write everything, role call ended then and there. Bankotsu-sama resumed his place at the front of the class.

"Well, anyways, this is English. If you don't know that, I have no clue what the hell you're doing in High School. What do you do in English? You learn grammar. Now, doesn't that just make you absolutely burst with joy? Not me. In fact, grammar was really boring when I was your age. It was just… well… another name for a 45 minute nap period. So, to get you guys all hyped up about grammar… we're going to do the GRAMMAR DANCE!!!"

(A/N: Please note: 1. This actually did happen and 2. My English teacher is SO cool.)

Everyone stared as music began and Bankotsu-sama began to dance in front of the entire English class. Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and some random person with afro sitting in the back gaped as he boogied across the room. In the middle of a difficult back handspring, his hand slipped and he went plummeting to the floor, where he remained. A young girl with black hair pulled into ponytails poked him cautiously, then turned to announce her diagnosis.

"Alive but unconscious! Free time!" she said happily.

Kagome frowned. "Shouldn't we… help him or something?" she asked.

"Nah. This sort of thing happens all the time. You'll get used to it." Sango grinned.

Kagome leaned back in her chair and smiled as Shippou walked… okay, bounced… up to her. "Hi!" he said brightly.

"How old are you, anyways?" Sango asked, sitting on the desk next to them. Shippou stuck his nose in the air.

"Sixteen."

"Liar." Said the girl –Souten?- as she walked up. Shippou glared at her.

"Fine. I'm fourteen. How old are you, then?" he demanded. Souten blushed.

"…fourteen…"

Sango giggled. "Oh… nothing…" she said in response to Souten and Shippou's curious looks. Souten pointed solemly to two boys on the other side of the room.

"Those are my brothers. The only reason I'm in the same grade as them is because I'm super smart and skipped a couple." She smirked. "Hiten and Manten are frankly idiots, so they got held back."

Shippou laughed. "How old are they… eighteen or something?" He didn't notice them approaching from behind.

"We don't appreciate the insult to our intelligence, brat." the braided boy snapped. His brother, more frog-like in appearance, smashed his fist down on the little boy's head. Shippou whimpered and Kagome glared.

"What was that for?" she growled, standing up and glaring at him. He smirked.

"Existing." He said smugly. Kagome grabbed her pencil and stabbed him through the nose with it. He screeched and clutched at it, trying desperately to pull it out. His brother Hiten snarled.

"Wench! How dare you do that to my brother!" he grabbed a ruler off of the desk next to him and raising it above his head. Shippou launched himself off of the desk and bit him.

"Itai! Brat!" Hiten cursed, hitting him on the head. The bell rang, interrupting his tirade. It was probably for the best, considering Sango was raising her literature book in a threatening manner. Bankotsu-sama raised his head blearily from the floor.

"…class dismissed." He mumbled before passing out again. 

A/N: Hai, crappy ending. But I went over two periods with one chapter, so I had to find SOME way to end it, right? Right? Hey, don't look at me like that!

Not much more to say, so… ja ne!

~Tani


End file.
